


Without Words

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: 6: Things you said under the stars and in the grass





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



Just after the Curse broke Belle would sometimes wake in the night. Rumple suspected that she was having nightmares, but she would never speak of them in the dark hours, she would just take his hand and lead him outside to the garden. He could understand her need to feel the dew soaked grass between her toes and the breeze up on her face after her long confinement; he dreamed of similar simple pleasures while in the cell beneath Snow White’s castle. 

Nights like this he would follow her lead and remain silent. After the first time he’d taken to keeping a thick blanket on the porch, something he could spread on the ground so they could lie down and watch the stars wheel overhead until the nightmares faded away. These weren’t the stars either of them had grown up with, but it didn’t matter, any glimpse of the universe was a freedom for those once imprisoned.

For a man who’d spent countless lifetimes dealing in words these moments on the grass under the stars with Belle were a revelation. They communicated with chaste touches all the important things that words only muddied and confused. Their intertwined fingers spoke of reassurance. A hand stroking along an arm was comfort. A gentle kiss expressed all the love their hearts held. A shared smile at a shooting star was hope for the future together. Under these strange skies they had found their little slice of heaven.


End file.
